Purity and Corruption
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: Wanderers, that's what they're known as. People journeying through this demon, blood infested world in search of a purpose. Armed with weapons and the beautiful creatures known to humanity as Moemon, the humans excel through everyday life, doing what they know only to do. Kill... Contains Moemon and real wild based Pokemon. OC centric with canon character appearances. Harem


**Hello people of the Fanfiction world. I am Blacklight in Whitedarkness.**

**This a story I felt like throwing out here while I continue to work and develop more chapters for my other stories. I might actually continue this, but after I finish my other stories. I have such an over active imagination that it drives me to write up new stories despite how much I shouldn't. **

**Anyway, I recently discovered this... Little Moemon world as it's known and thought why not? Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z were my childhood while growing up so why not bask in some old memories.**

**Some of you may like it, some of you may not, but this story's main character is an OC. Cannon character from the games and such will appear, but this is more OC focused. This story does contain both Moemon and Pokemon who play as the dangerous creatures in this dark world.**

**That's right. This is not your normal feel good happy Pokemon story. Some of my readers can vouch for how dark i can be. There will be lots of blood, gore, and implied sexual tension. I'm sixteen so writing something sex oriented is not on my agenda... It's too awkward.**

**one last thing, I will not be using most of the Moemon descriptions as I do not feel liking going through the hassle of looking up the descriptions.**

**Anyway enjoy... **

* * *

Purity and Corruption

Ch1/ A World of Sorrow

_"Since the dawn of humanity we believed ourselves to be alone. Since the dawn of humanity we lived our days on earth as the dominate species, the only species._

_We lived in a time of prosperity, a time of growth, and industrialization for the world and the United Regions. It was a time of technological advancement and overall peace, but it was a time period that was not to last. It was during this prosperous time that they revealed themselves, monstrosities of all shapes and sizes with mythical and destructive powers beyond our understanding._

_These demons waged war with us humans over dominance of the United Regions and soon bloodshed followed. unfortunately the monstrosities were too much, seemingly endless as they poured in out of nowhere in hundreds, thousands, or even millions. They spilled the blood of many humans, young or old, and turned earth into a more primitive planet._

_The earth was scarce of cities, but the few that were able to blockade their great cities or towns and live inside those cities in a visage of peace. Technology began to plummet and soon we were reduced to having only a limited supply of the everyday devices we use to have. Fortunately, armies were raised to combat the demons and researchers gathered to study these monsters and learn as much as they could about them._

_Since then we've been living in fear of the demons and their gods, special demons said to be the equivalent of gods. These legendary demons only served to dash our hopes and reinforce the age of demons._

_Then they appeared or rather they descended. Strange women with mythical powers and looks that resembled those of the demons. Woman with unmatched beauty that one day appeared in forest, caves, and even cities like their demonic versions had done so before them. These women were not aggressive really rather they were more like slaves. They had this... intellect that caused them to seek out a human, male or female, and forge a bond with said human as master and servant._

_Now these women run rampant in this dark world as guards of sorts for their masters. We humans live in a dark age, in a world of Moemon and Demons._

_This is the world that I've come to know in the past sixteen years. A world filled with blood, death, and violence in every turn. A world full of despair and darkness, a world without hope."_

_- ?_

* * *

A calm gentle breeze blew through the dark unforgiving sky speckled with stars and clouds. Raindrops began falling from the dark heavens unto the earth below. Thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled through the air illuminating the small run down town below the sky.

Surrounded by dark lifeless trees, Nuvema town stood in a sea of despair and depression. Houses lay scattered throughout the poor town usually run down with holes and cracks. Everything within the town was in terrible condition as if had not been used in decades.

The only diamond in all the grime that was Nuvema town was the research facility located in the center of the town. With bright and shining metal walls, the research center stood proudly amongst the other run down houses.

It was a beacon to the surrounding area, a glorified place in Nuvema town where highly intellectual men and woman came together to research and study all the demons in the world and find ways of combating them. It was a place where humans attempted to understand the enigmas that were the monsters. How they thrived, how they evolved, what they ate, their attacks, and most importantly how to kill them, the research center studied all on the horrendous monstrosities.

A few blocks from the large research facility was a small two-story run down house just like the others in pallet town. Though the house was in pitiful shape, it was far cleaner than all the other Nuvema town houses. It stood sadly next to the large dark blue sparkling sea that was illuminated beautifully from the lightning and stars above.

At the second story window of the small house was an ordinary sixteen-year old boy. He wore a pair of black jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. He had a mess of shaggy unruly blonde hair with bangs that framed his face and hair that completely hid his ears from view. Underneath his blonde bangs, one could see his deep sparkling cobalt blue eyes that were filled with a mixture boredom, mischief, worry, sadness, and wisdom all in one. He was slightly pale and a bit on the slim side, looking pretty average amongst most males his age.

The boy was Ivory Evans, a unique first name to match this unique individual. He held a bored expression on his face as he stared at the outside watching the rain and thunder. He had always loved thunderstorms, even as a young kid, the rain and thunder would always captivate him in such unexplainable ways that he'd sometimes just stand in front of the window watching.

He'd remembered a time when he'd almost been struck by lightning when he had carelessly stood outside on the roof of his house. He would've been fried if he had not slipped on the wet roof tiles and rolled off the roof landing on one of the thick branches of the nearest tree to his house.

Even past that incident, he'd still loved the thunderstorms, the sounds the thunder produce, the damp cool feeling the raindrops produced as they hit his skin. Was this really what he was reduced to though? Watching the thunderstorms as a way to pass the time. Kids his age would be socializing with other teens and planning what to do, but Ivory was not like that.

Growing up he'd always been more of a loner since being born with an odd sense of maturity most kids his age would never exhibit. His strange and quiet nature often drove others away to the point that they'd shun him, but he had been alright with that. He'd never cared for the other kids approval, he'd just go about doing his own thing.

Only three people excluding his parents had ever attempted to converse and befriend him and had succeeded. Pallet towns proud figure Prof. Oak was one of them. The old man had been very understanding of him and had won his respect a long time ago. The two were very close to the point of acknowledging one another as an unspoken grandfather/grandson relationship despite not being related.

The other was the famous professors grandson Gary Oak. The two had an odd friendship sometimes bordering rivalry. Since meeting the two sort of just clicked in a unique way, the two had gained each others respect, but also dislike very swiftly upon meeting. It puzzled the Pallet town residents with their unique relationship, but despite that, the two were best friends.

The last person was someone very unique and outgoing, someone who'd do great things in this world. Ash Ketchum had been a very persistent and strange person. The first and greatest friend he'd ever made. The two were always seen together, seemingly inseparable. He'd been very understanding of his mature and quiet nature while still being happily ignorant of his somewhat annoyance with him, but Ash had this strange charisma that eventually managed to win Ivory's friendship.

Sadly though Ivory had to move away to present town Nuvema town three years ago and had to leave them since. He'd been awfully distraught to have to leave his old life behind, but he had been very understanding of the circumstances. Even to this day, this three-year gap since he last saw them, he yearns to return to Pallet town and see them again... if they were still alive that is.

Moving though had changed him drastically, without knowing. Ash and the Oaks managed to break down his emotional wall and released him of his lone wolf kind of ways. Ivory grew to be much more outgoing, much more talkative, much more arrogant. Gary Oak had planted the seeds of arrogance in young Ivory's head.

What followed to blossom was a whole new Ivory unlike his past self. This new Ivory was cocky, arrogant, cool, calm, and collected. A self-proclaimed badass who knew how to play people. He was an asshole, with his fair share of moments now and then courtesy of Ash Ketchum.

That kid had also changed his way of life. So long ago, Ivory was a kid who seldom left his house, who cared not for adventure and all of life's wonderous mysteries, that all changed the moment he met Ash Ketchum. The kid taught him the wonders of the world through his youthful ways, how to live life to the fullest. As a result, Ivory became more open. He now longed for the sense of adventure, to feel adrenaline pumping through his body, to feel the sense of danger flowing through his veins, to live life to the fullest.

He felt a smirk play on his lips on the thought. "Those two really changed me..." He murmured before the smirk turned back into his usual frown which had replaced his long gone usual smirk.

"Ivory what's wrong sweety?" A warm female voice suddenly spoke interrupting his thoughts. He blinked as he continued to watch the falling raindrops before responding, not turning to look at her.

"Nothing mom... just thinking about tomorrow..." He spoke calmly in a clear voice. He was an ass, a prick, but he could never be that to his mother.

Said woman frowned as she stared at him intently, a hint of worry in her eyes. Serenity Evans was a very peaceful soul, one who was soft and kind-hearted with the determination to do anything she set out for herself much like her son Ivory Evans. One thing she also shared with her son was empathy, being able to put herself in the place of others. She could understand what he was going through. Ivory was the type of young man, who craved excitement and would do what was necessary to get what he wished.

"Ivory sweety... I'd rather you not journey outside the Nuvema walls..."

He sighed in annoyance at his mother's worried tone. "Mom I already promised you that I wouldn't journey until I turned seventeen. I know you're worried, but at least it isn't as bad as back then when you had to be ten years of age to be able to leave the walls and carve out a future for yourself. So many kids died in those years, no wonder they bumped the requirement up to sixteen..." Ivory trailed off as he remembered all the young Pallet and Nuvema town kids that had left many years ago. Never to be heard from again. To think they were permitting ten year old kids to sleep with Moemon... then again civilization was dead in this world.

Many dreamed of making a future for themselves, carving out their own destiny in this dark cruel world. Such individuals would journey out of the safety of their towns to journey to a capital. Where many opportunities of all kind were presented. These type of people were known as Wanderers. Lost souls looking for a purpose in the world.

The age requirement was sixteen, but he had stayed an extra year at his mothers request to train and fully prepare himself for the outside world. Thus he spent a whole year practicing with a wooden sword, perfecting his hand to hand combat skills, raising his stamina and agility, and learning how to scale high altitudes at an incredible pace.

He assumed that Ash and Gary had longe since left Nuvema Town in pursuit of their own future while he stayed behind by himself to further his skills. Now he felt he was more than ready for the outside world, having studied the many monsters with Prof. Oak all his life because of his fascination with them. He had long learned that even the most cute and smallest of the demons was a threat not to be taken lightly. From the mightiest Emboar to the most insignificant Weedle, each demon was more than capable of taking a life.

"I know sweety, it's just. I don't want to lose you..." Serenity spoke with obvious worry in her voice.

Ivory turned to face his mother at her distraught tone. She was beautiful and still full of youth being in her early thirties. She had light blonde hair that cascaded loosely down her back and sported a pair of eyes much like her son. She wore a snow-white ankle length skirt, a light pink sleeveless shirt, and an unbuttoned snow-white jacket over said shirt. She was the epitome of kindness and perhaps worry, as he found she'd worry over him for something as little as climbing trees.

He smirked slightly, climbing trees. He loved climbing when he was a little kid, he one day had it in his small ten-year old head to try jumping from tree to tree. It took much years of hard work and twice as much bloody injuries, but the result had been something that outweighed the negatives.

"Don't worry mom, I'll camp up on trees when its night and stay away from the monsters for as much as I can. Besides, I'll have a Moemon to guard me remember?" He tried to assure her with a small smile.

Serenity only wiped her teary blue colored eyes and smiled sadly while still examining him.

"I just don't want you to wind up like your father..."

He felt himself tense. Since his father's death, that subject had been considered taboo between them. More so in the fact that he had never really met him. From what his mother had told him, his father was a very accomplished Pokemon Ranger. A man who sacrificed his own life to save a group of children from a rampaging Nidoking back in Pallet. He was only two months old when his father died.

"It's okay mom I won't." He spoke softly as he pulled her into an embrace. His mother was quick to return the embrace as they stood inside his bedroom.

"I love you..." Serenity spoke softly as tears ran down her eyes. Ivory only sighed into his mothers embrace as he whispered his reply. "I love you too mom..."

* * *

This town... this sad pathetic town, it drove Ivory mad just seeing how pathetic this world had been reduced to. Bored... so bored. That's how he felt... that's how he felt about everything and how could he not in this sad pathetic world they lived in. Ivory was a teen who liked feeling the adrenaline pump through his body, his heart rapidly beating in his chest, the rush of excitement flowing through his veins. He thrived amongst heart stopping thrills, action and excitement that would make any lesser man tremble. Sadly, it seemed he could not find that here, hell he was sure he couldn't find it anywhere... unless he became one of those damn Wanderers with a damn Moemon.

Moemon... the ever so beautiful and occasionally slutty human looking beings with destructive powers much like the demons. Female's with powers and abilities humanity would never be able to fully comprehend. They bond with a Wanderer through the exchange of DNA via saliva, blood, or any other way, the most common being a kiss. They then seal their pact with said Wanderer through the means of intercourse, rather something taken for granted in today's society. Intercourse between a Moemon and a human are said to be a very wonderous thing. Upon completion, those Moemon and Wanderers are forever bound together... now and forever.

Strangely, since the Moemon resembled and were given the gifts of some of the demons, they shared species names with said demons. So a Pidgy Moemon is called a Pidgy just like its demonic bird looking demon counterpart. Ivory did not know why it was that the system worked like this, but he didn't really want to question it.

Unlike most though, he wasn't really into Moemon like many of the other perverts out there, granted he too was a bit of a or perhaps a complete pervert at times, but that's not what he saw every time he watched them fight on tv. He saw power, worthy opponents, things that could be used to rid him of his boredom. Ivory loved to fight, he had been born with the rare gift of aura.

The very life essence that flowed through the world was at the mere command of his finger tips. It was said that there had once lived Aura Guardians in ancient times. Human beings with the power of aura who used it to protect life. They saw the true value in everything, learned that all life no matter how insignificant, was truly sacred. Sadly they had all died out in a great war that happened long ago and the ways of Aura were lost with them. Well until he discovered it, he had an ancient power flowing through his veins. As far as he knew, no one knew he possessed this gift and he'd rather keep it that way. Not even his own mother was allowed to know, not a soul.

Aura to many was power unfathomable, speed unmatchable, strength uncontrollable, a tool to use for their own gain. Ivory could very well use it in that fashion to do whatever he pleased, but he wasn't the type to lust for more power, rather excitement. Which is why Ivory found himself the next day standing in front of the white steel doors of the Nuvema Research Laboratory. He was clad in a mixture of white, blue, and black as he waited for the door to open. He wore a pair of white jeans, black converse, a sky blue short-sleeved shirt, and a shadow black unzipped hoodie with white on the clothes were a bit of a mismatch, but he could really care less plus their werent much materials to gain in this world without the risk of getting mauled by a Haxorus or any type of Demon. Lastly a single strap dark grey backpack hung on his left side as he stood in place.

Finally the doors opened to reveal a little girl seemingly no older than fifteen years old. She had snow-white hair with bangs that trailed to her amethyst purple eyes, she wore a white dress with blue flowers printed on it. Over it though she strangely wore a white lab coat. She was short, but oddly she actually had curves and a pair of breasts that were a bit larger than average which confused him beyond belief. She was pretty cute though with light pale skin and a seemingly fiery side to her. She smirked at him with amusement. Suddenly, Ivory's confused looked turned into his first smirk of the day.

"Umm... sorry little girl, but I'm looking for Prof. Juniper. Could you go fetch her for me and then you can I don't know... go play with your dolls or something." Her smirk suddenly turned into an angered look before he could even blink. She stared at him with ominous hate, much to his amusement.

"Who you calling little kid asshole?!" The little girl shouted in a colorful language which surprised Ivory immensely. "For your information, I happen to be professor Eve Beliasher. The successor to professor Juniper."

"Successor?" Ivory repeated the word with blonde eyebrow raised. "What do you mean successor? Where's professor Juniper?"

The little girls anger suddenly dissolved as swift as it came and she lowered her head in sadness. "... Unfortunately... professor Juniper was mauled to death by a territorial Zweilous just two short days again. Not many know yet and her burial is scheduled for next week."

Ivory felt the air fly out of his lungs as if someone had dealt a deadly blow to his gut. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves before speaking. "That's... I... I don't know what to say..."

The little girl merely kept her head lowered, not looking into his eyes. Not wanting to see the girl sad anymore, he decided to distract her from the subject by doing what he does best.

"... About you being a professor." Her head snapped up in alarm as he let a false smirk fill his face. "What are you? twelve? How could you be a professor? They're all old and wise, you on the other hand are loud, angry, and screech a lot." It worked.

He noticed her hands tighten into a fist so tight that the knuckles turned white and the same ominous glare to steel itself across her face.

"I'm nineteen! I just happen to be vertically challenged!" She shouted out as if was a point she had to prove constantly, Ivory took note of this.

"Vertically challenged my ass! Look at you, you don't even reach to my chest." He egged on and soon the conversation of professor Junipers death was long forgotten. Eve growled in annoyance at the blonde haired teen in front of her.

"You asshole! Why I ought to-"

"Eve. Who's out there?" Asked a new female voice from inside the laboratory. Footsteps could be heard before an insanely beautiful woman stepped outside into view.

She had raven black hair pulled into a high long ponytail that reached towards her hips along with the purple bow being used to keep it in that style. Her bangs hung low into her unique rosy pink colored eyes. She held a small calm and serene smile in place as she examined him as he did her.

She was a goddess, her luscious body and her other worldly beauty were unlike anything he'd ever seen natural curves, long elegant legs, face as pure as an angel, and perhaps the largest breasts he'd ever seen, this woman was truly a goddess. She wore a pair of white sneakers and long black stockings that reached a bit below her knees. She wore a violet-purple skirt a few inches above her knees, a white button up shirt with the top few buttons left undone as to show her cleavage, and a stylish black vest buttoned up over the white shirt. Lastly a purple tie hung from her neck down onto her cleavage sometimes covering it as she moved and a white lab coat left unbuttoned

"Fee, this is... come to think of it. You were being too busy of an ass to introduce yourself." Eve pointed out rather skeptically causing Ivory to smirk in response.

"Hmm... you're right. The names Ivory Evans, pleasure to meet you kid and beautiful woman I do not know." He introduced himself with a small bow and small smirk.

Ever was practically fuming as she glared at him while the other raven haired beauty giggled in amusement.

"Oh my, pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans, my name is Feelicity Valentine. I'm Eve's best friend and assistant since we graduated from the survival academy together." She introduced herself in a polite and calm way. Ivory could feel himself becoming entranced by this beautiful woman, but dismissed his thoughts regardless.

"Hmmm... so it is true that you're a professor. Who knew." Ivory said with a mocking smile which Eve scowled at. Before she could further insult him, an old man stepped through the door way.

He had a snow-white beard, white-haired no doubt from age and high stress and looked to be filled with much wisdom. He wore a lab coat over a white button up shirt and black khaki's. He was tall and stood proud while looking at him with curious silvery blue eyes.

This was Prof. Edward Juniper, father to recently deceased professor Sarah Juniper, a retired professor of the lab the were currently standing in front of. Ivory had known him since he first moved here to Nuvema town and the two were rather close due to him having spent much of his days here.

"Mr. Juniper? What are you doing in the lab? You're retired..." Ivory asked curiously. The old man smiled heartily upon recognizing him.

"Ivory, it's good to see you my boy. How have you been? Let's see the reason I'm here right now is to teach Ms. Valentine and Beliasher the ropes of working in the lab since my daughters passing." He replied happily at first, but grew sad rather quickly by the end of his response. Ivory felt himself frown sadly and thus the odd tension he had succeeded in destroying was revived.

"I'm... sorry about your loss Mr. Juniper. She was... a great person..."

Said old man sighed sadly in response as he rubbed a hand across his face. He was getting to old for this. "Thank you Ivory... it means a lot. She will be terribly missed, but she wouldn't of wanted me to act all depressed. She'd rather I live my remaining years as best I can, but enough about that. Why do you come here today my boy?"

Ivory felt his smirk revive upon his lips as he stood up firmly. "I'm here for a weapon and a Moemon." He declared proudly.

The old mans eyes suddenly widened in a mixture of surprise and dread. He sighed sadly as he looked down at the ground. "I knew this day would come. Please follow me Ivory." Mr. Juniper said before turning around and heading through the steel doors, Ivory and the girls easily keeping pace.

"Ivory, I've watched you grow up from the latter part of your life to the confident young seventeen year old you are today. It fills me with much sadness to watch the young boy I have come to know as a second grandson leave the safety of the walls and becoming a Wanderer as he searches for his purpose..."

Ivory smiled sadly at the old mans words, feeling a light tugging in his heart. "I know professor, I've come to view you as a grandfather figure." He spoke softly, causing the professor to do the same. Eve and Feelicity shared a look with each other as they followed silently.

They walked in silence through the many halls, keeping distance from the passing researchers until they came to the main room. "Now Ivory, as you know. This laboratory was made to study Moemon and demons in an effort to learn all about them to better raise our chances of survival in this world of theirs. We have a team to manufacture gear based off our research to better make weapons suitable to take down most Demons. In the past it use to be ten year olds who came here for weapons before leaving on their journey before they changed the rule to fifteen. When a fifteen year old Wanderer as they are dubbed, comes here, they are to choose from our selection of weapons. A long range and a short range weapon, now since we had a limited supply of resources, I'm sorry to say that we have run out of the starter weapons common for most new Wanderers."

Ivory felt his heart stop at the sudden information, his eyes clinched shut as he tried to process what he had just heard. "You're all out of weapons?"

Mr. Juniper sighed sadly before nodding. "I'm sorry, but somebody arrived yesterday and took the last set."

Ivory sighed not knowing what to feel, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Professor, are you sure there isn't any gear left?" Ivory asked with the slightest sliver of hope.

Professor Juniper looked to be in thought as he stared at the wall. "Well there is this one weapon, but well... it's a prototype and the first of its kind. You see it's a new weapon that can possibly change the world."

Ivory grew excited over the new information, but managed to contain himself. "Professor, would you possibly be willing to give me such a weapon?" He asked carefully.

Professor Juniper stared at him, examining him in every way as he ran his eyes into his. " Your mother is they kindest woman i've ever met and the most pure, who am I to at least not try to free her from her worries if not by helping out her own son in his time of need."

He smiled down at the seventeen year old who smiled back feeling gratitude. "Thank you professor, this means a lot to me."

The old professor only chuckled in amusement as he moved towards the wall and pushed a red button on a panel. "Just try not to break it."

"But professor!" Both turned to a shocked and obviously displeased Ever Beliasher. "That weapon is one of a kind! There isn't any other like it!"

Professor Juniper smiled as he responded. "It is alright Eve. I've got the blue prints here at the lab so another shouldn't be difficult to make."

Eve feeling defeated resisted no more and allowed the old man to continue his actions.

Ivory watched in fascination as the wall suddenly flipped over to reveal two different weapons. One he already had knowledge about, but it was the odd sword that he found more intriguing. He had never seen anything like it, one looked to be made out of pure black stainless steel. With the handle being pure black with a round indent in its hilt as if something could be set inside. The blade was a strong stainless black steel that reflected off the light in the most beautiful way.

The third weapon which he knew about was the long range weapon. The crossbow. It was too made of stainless black steel with quiver filled with many black tipped arrows. He stared at the sword in awe, the professor chuckling behind him.

"That sword is the only one of its kind. You see Ivory, that is the only prototype that harnesses the power of the stones. The stones said to be filled with the strange unexplainable power to evolve And empower Demons. Setting in a stone like the Fire stone into that round indent in the hilt turns the weapon into Fire blades capable of doing major damage to Leaf Demons.. In all ig can use a Fire stone, Thunder stone, Water stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, and Dusk stone." Proffessor Juniper explained causing Ivory's eyes to widen in shock.

"What a powerful weapon professor Juniper. Thank you for giving it to me." Ivory thanked him as he took the sword off the wall and examined it. His eyebrows arched when he noticed a small button and a lever with the numbers one, two, and three written next to it on the side of the handles. "Professor, what does the lever do?"

"That lever is very special, Ivory why don't you set it to one."

Ivory did as was instructed and watched as the blade suddenly sucked itself into the handle until it was a solid black dagger with a five-inch blade. His eyes widened as he now held a stainless black dagger in his hand. "That is amazing professor Oak!"

Professor Juniper only chuckled in response while the two girls shared another uneasy look. "Now set it to two again."

Doing as he was told, Ivory used his index fingers to flip the small switch to two and watched in fascination as the small five inch blade elongated itself to become the short sword as it had previously been.

"Now move back a bit to get some room and set them to three."

Ivory stepped back from the wall and flipped the switches to three and watched in shock as the blades continued to grow until he was holding a long and beautiful solid black katana. The dark blade shined in the room's light in a deathly beautiful way.

"Professor, this is unbelievable..." Ivory spoke in a small whisper as he continued to stare at the mythical sword he now held.

Professor Juniper only chuckled in response as he reached for the wall and grabbed a green stone sparkling with bright yellow electricity in the inside. It seemed to radiate power as it shined brightly in the room despite the lights being on. "Now this is the only stones we have, you'll have to find some means of getting the others. This is the Thunder stone, known for being charged with an infinite supply of electricity as well as evolving the electric type Demons. Setting this into the blade should allow it to aquire electric type abilities."

Ivory cautiously reached for the stones and felt a small shock run through his fingertips upon touching its smooth surface. Slowly he set the stone in place and heard a click confirming its initial placement. All of a sudden the shadow black sword's blade glew a vibrant dark green before it slowly began pulsing with bright dark green electricity. He watched in awe as the blade continued to crackle in his hands, never before feeling such power in the palm of his hand besides aura. "Professor..." Ivory whispered. "This weapon is too amazing. Maybe I shouldn't take it. After all if the region armies could get such a weapon, imagine what good they would bring." Ivory spoke, unsure about keeping the blade. "Nonsense Ivory, that sword is now yours. Just promise to take good care of it."

"I will." Ivory spoke with determination as he stared at the electrifying blade in his left hand. He slowly pushed the Thunder stone inwards until he heard a small click, right before the Thunder stone fell out of the indent and into his awaiting hand.

"Next..." Professor Juniper began drawing his attention away from the blade. "... Is the Crossbow, it's not exactly favorable compared to a gun or bow and there are only a few who actually use them, but what makes this weapon so special is the coatings that are capable of being added to the steel arrows made from Steelix. This Crossbow utilizes the many elemental items in the Pokemon world in a different way than the elemental sword. We harnessed the power of NeverMelt Ice and produced frost coating which freezes targets from the inside. It can use the secretion from a Posion Barb to poison targets, Charcoal which ignites on impact, and Sleep powder turned into a liquid to rendering the target into a deep slumber. Lastly it can use the liquid created form of Stun Spore to paralyze a target and the most unique of them all. An unnamed coating which distabalizes the targets mind and senses rendering them in a state of confusion."

Ivory took note of the coatings and there ingredients before nodding. Slowly he reached for the wall and pulled of a black belt with six different colored vials strapped onto it. There were two more straps, one for the crossbow, the other for the sword. He carefully fastened the belt around his waist and clipped the twin swords now turned to daggers onto the straps.

Turning to the Crossbow, he smiled at its beautiful design before picking it up off the wall and clipping it to his belt. Professor Juniper watched him with a proud yet sad look in his eyes. "Ivory..." He suddenly spoke, waking the said seventeen year old from being at awe at his weapons.

"Yes professor?"

Professor Ivory sighed sadly as he shook his head. "Are you... do you... Ivory are you sure you have what it takes to actually kill a Demon?" He suddenly asked causing the young boys eyes to widen.

The thought had never really occurred to Ivory. Could he actually kill a Demon? Take a life from another living thing. He'd never so much as swatted a fly before, a Demon no matter how dangerous was no exception. Slowly, the idea set itself into his mind, if need be...

His eyes slowly narrowed as he stared at the ground in front of him, bangs obscuring the professors view of his eyes. The girls shared silent whispers as they watched the transpiring events.

"If need be professor, if there is no other choice. Than I well do what I have to do." Ivory spoke firmly, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Professor Juniper only sighed in response and shook his head. Ivory Evans was a truly pure and honest young man, one who would never hurt a fly... unless that fly was threatening his mother. He couldn't see the young seventeen year old even swatting said fly, but he could definitely see him annoying it to death.

"Ivory you are a courageous young man with a pure heart..." Edward began slowly causing the young teen to arch his eyebrows. "...but in this world, that can prove to be fatal. In this world, hesitance could spell the difference between life and death. I know you'll do what you have to do, but just remember who you are afterwards. When you first take a life, it's a moment when you question yourself. When you realize the type of person you are and will be for the rest of your life. Well you spend countless nights awake burdening the feeling of guilt... or well you sleep soundly that night as if nothing had ever changed."

Ivory only nodded his head, understanding the meaning. Just because he had the tools to take a life, doesn't mean he should do it so freely. Just because he can take a life, doesn't mean he should let it change him. Though Ivory was curious about the last part. Could he live on with himself knowing his own hands were stained with the blood of another?

"Okay, ladies." Professor Juniper said while turning to the two awaiting girls. "Now you've seen how to give a Wanderer equipment, now I'll let you give him his Moemon.

"Sure thing old man, we got this." Eve spoke a bit smugly, almost in an Ivory fashion. Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Mr. Evans, please follow me." Feelicity spoke to which Ivory nodded.

"Call me Ivory, I hate formalities." Ivory said as he followed the raven haired girl and the mini professor.

"In that case, call me Fee." The raven haired girl told him with a smile to which he nodded.

After taking the next right, the trio followed by a slow going professor arrived in a large room with a giant monitor and controls in the center. A strange laser looking gun device hung on the wall at the side of the monitor, pointing at a steel table in the center of the room.

"Alright first things first." Eve spoke while stopping directly in front of the monitors controls. "What type of Moemon do you want? There's many kinds so pick wisely, you only get one." As Eve spoke, Feelicity typed in somethings on the controls and the monitor behind Eve displayed a list of seventeen different types.

Ivory ran his eyes through the list before settling on the one that intrigued him most. "... Dragon... I want a Dragon type." He stated confidently.

The three professors raised their eyebrows in mild surprise before sharing a look. "That hard to train Dragon types." Professor Juniper mumbled. "Ivory, are you sure you want one of that type?"

"Yeah." Ivory replied without hesitation. "They're hard to train right? It'll be kind of a challenge training the little brat I get."

'_Plus it'll evolve into a strong opponent for sparring.'_ He added in his thoughts.

Professor Juniper nodded knowingly. No doubt it was Ivory's adventure challenge seeking spirit talking.

Feelicity and Eve shared another look before nodding.

"Alright. If that is what you wish," Eve simply said as the screen behind her changed to display six different girls. "Now you have six choices and they are: Dratini, Trapinch, Bagon, Gible, Axew, and Deino. Make your choice."

Ivory once again scanned the six figures displayed before him taking note of all their advantages and styles.

"Hmm... I'll take ... Bagon." He answered. The three only nodded before Feelicity typed up a few commands. Ivory watched in fascination as the strange laser like device on the side of the monitor suddenly came to life and fire a red laser almost causing him to jump back.

The laser took form and soon a red and white little circular device stood on the table. Picking it up he examined it thoroughly. "A Moeball huh. Alright, let's go Bagon." He threw the small device and watched as it slowly opened revealing a figure in a burst of white light.

A small petite little girl clad in a sky blue mini skirt, a tight yellow short-sleeved shirt, a sky blue jacket with yellow pockets, yellow lining, and a sky blue hoodie with the inside yellow. Lastly she wore white shoes and sky blue stockings that ended just at her knees. She almost looked to be what... fourteen, which kind of put him off, and stood there in front of him with arms crossed and a small scowl in place. She was pretty and cute in a loli kind of way. She had strangely beautiful yellow golden eyes and metalic silver short hair with bangs hanging in front of her eyes in the front and a small thin low ponytail on the back that reached to the middle of her back. He could see a small fang poking out of her frown as she stared at him.

She turned to him and frowned not looking impressed, in fact she voiced said impression. "So you're my new trainer? I'm not impressed."

Ivory knowing where this was going couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. She was one of those cold feisty type of girls, the one that thought they were better than him. He smirked knowing all tot well how to play her into his trap.

"I could say the same to you." Was his mere response, but that was all that was needed. She snapped her head towards him in complete disbelief before scowling dangerously.

"Oh, one with a backbone eh? You better watch what you say to me or I'll break your neck." She growled out causing him to raise an eyebrow before smirking.

Professor Juniper meanwhile was looking on with a frown, Feelicity with that ever calm serene smile on her face, and Eve laughing her ass off at his struggle.

"Is that a threat?" Ivory mocked the little girl over Eve's laughter.

The small Bagon only rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning away from him, arms crossed in a stubborn fashion. "It's a promise. I hope you're not actually stupid as you look to actually consider being my master."

Ivory smirked, come back already on its way. "And I hope you're not as frail as you look to even consider being my Moemon."

Juniper and the girls shared a look at Ivory's response. But didn't he pick her?

The small Bagon actually laughed in amusement. "Ha! You're the one who picked me. I didn't even want to be your Moemon." She taunted with a smirk, exposing her one fang.

"Yeah and now I see what a mistake I've made. Weakness has no spot on my team, I'll have to pick again, preferably someone that's actually strong." Ivory saw her back stiffen and smirked when an ominous aura filled the room. It was all going according to plan.

"Who are you calling weak?" The small girl spoke in a deadly voice as she suddenly turned around to glare at him. "Fine, I'll be your Moemon and prove you wrong. You'll see how much of an amazing Moemon I am that you'll be begging to be my master." The small girl roared in declaration as a fire ignited in her eyes. Ivory smirked in triumph having won before the small Bagon suddenly jumped up and circled her arms around his neck.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion as the small girl hung from his neck with a furious shade of red on her face. "What are you-" He was halted mid sentence when the little girl suddenly crashed her lips against his. His eyes widen in shock as he felt her snake her tongue past his lips and exchange saliva.

Edward looked away while Feelicity and Eve blushed an intense red. Feelicity quickly covered Eve's eyes much to the mini professors protests.

Finally the two separated leaving only a strand of saliva connecting them to one another. The small Bagon blushed another more intense shade of red as Ivory smirked in amusement. Seeing the smirk, she looked away from him shyly, refusing to meet his eyes. Ivory meanwhile couldn't help, but feel dirty deep inside. He'd just made out with a girl with the body of an underaged kid, Moemon or not, he felt like a pedophile.

"I demand to be taken to the nearest bedroom now!" The small Bagon demanded much to the occupants embarrassment. Ivory swallowed the lump in his throat as the two female professors pointed to a closed door down the hallway.

The small Bagon practically leapt out of his arms before using her incredible strength to drag him towards said bedroom. The others could only watch in embarrassment.

"Well, we know what's about to happen. Best give them their privacy." Professor Juniper spoke before calmly walking to a different room.

"Oh my, Ivory sure know's how to play people." Feelicity stated with a small amused giggle. Eve meanwhile growled in response.

"That guy is such an ass!"

* * *

Ivory didn't even get a chance to say anything, the moment the door closed behind them and he locked it, she attacked him. Using her super strength she forced him on the bed and straddled him much to his semi enjoyment. This girl was really into it by the way she was grinding her hips against his steadily hardening male sex. "Don't worry..." She said breaking the kiss. "... I'll be gentle."

Ivory blinked once before smirking in response. "Shouldn't I be saying that? With your body, I'll be surprised if I don't split you like lumber." She frowned in annoyance at his insult and voiced her displeasure by biting his tongue. Ivory not amused, pushed her off roughly.

"Ah, bitch less teeth."

She frowned again. '_This guy is such an ass...'_

She squeaked cutely when he suddenly flipped them over so he was on top before amazingly taking off her jacket with speed she didn't find possible for a human. Seeing her awed look, he smirked feeling totally confident.

"Now, it's time to make you scream." For the first time ever, the small Bagon grew frightened in the face of this blond-haired teen.

What transpired next where loud screams and moans of passion as two beings became one through the ways of carnal intimacy.

Outside at the lab room, Eleanor and Feelicity where sitting in front of a coffee table drinking warm tea. Eleanor had a large streak of pink on her face as they could hear the small Bagons passionate cries clearly. "That guy might be an ass, but it sounds like he knows what he's doing..."

Feelicity though only continued to drink her tea with the same smile that was always on her face. Although this time, a small barely noticable blush was also on her face as well.

The noises continued for the next thirty-six minutes before quickly dieing down. Inside the room, Ivory lay on the bed feeling... uncertain with himself. Beside him, the small Bagon was still basking in the afterglow of their intimate activity. She felt sore though... all over...

She lay as him, bare naked with the covers covering their lower regions, her perky breasts visible to all. The two were coated in a fine layer of sweat as they tried to regain themselves. Slowly the small girl turned to a deep in though Ivory. "... We actually did that. We are now together. Moemon and Master... now and forever." She spoke a bit softly, a voice so unlike her from the few minutes he'd known her. Ivory only smirked in response which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Yeah Yeah, love, friendship, and all that crap..." Ivory spoke dismissively as he turned towards her. "So... how about round two?" He asked with a perverted smirk as he squeezed her naked hip under the sheets. She blushed furiously while a scowl made its way to her face. He didn't even wait for a response before grabbing her by her lithe waist and easily lifting her on top of him before impaling himself into her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, much to his pleasure. He meanwhile was trying to not groan from the unimaginable tightness of her womanhood.

"Come on..." He spoke a bit mockingly. "You... know you like it..."

She didn't respond, but her hips slowly started rocking back and forth as if with a mind of their own. She was moaning under her breath at the feel of him. He smirked in response while her blush intensified.

"Shut up you asshole!"

* * *

It had been another thirty minutes before the two had finally finished. When the door finally opened, the two looked exhausted with the small Bagon walking with a very noticable limp. Said Bagon refused to meet anyone's eyes as her cheeks flared a crimson red while Ivory was smirking in contempt.

Clearing his throat, professor Juniper stepped up. "I assume you two are done."

Ivory only nodded and held a thumbs up as he offered him a smirk.

Nodding in response, the professor held up a slim black device. "Here is your Pokedex and your Moeballs." He said as he offered the device and five other Moeballs.

Ivory took the black device from the awaiting professors extended hand and examined it. It was black and almost cellular shaped. He slid the Pokedex upwards and watched in wonder as it slid upwards to reveal a second screen. Using his fingers he ran them through the touch pad and watched it come to life.

"This is incredible professor, but what's it for?" Ivory asked curiously as he continued to examine the strange black slim device, pocketing the five Moeballs subconsciously.

"That is a Pokedex named for being easy to carry in a persons pocket and is given to any Wanderer who leaves their town. It holds information on every Demon and Moemon known to mankind as of yet. It holds information of all kinds from known attacks, to evolutionary lineage, to tactics for taking a Demon down. Every Wanderer is required to have one in their position as it is also a license to carry your weapons in populated areas. I'm sorry that I almost forgot to give it to you." Edward apologized after having given him the information on the slim device.

Ivory smiled at the professor appreciatively as he clapped a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Thank you professor, you've done so much for me over the years." Ivory spoke with the same smile on his face.

The professor was quick to return the gesture as he nodded understandingly. "Don't worry Ivory my boy, just go out there and make a name for yourself." He encouraged. "Now why don't you try it out on your Moemon?" He suggested.

Nodding, Ivory aimed the slim black device at the still blushing girl before a list suddenly appeared with stats on two different things. One the small Bagon in front of her, the other a small two-legged looking thing with a silver head and matching colors with his Moemons. This was the demonic version of his Bagon.

Moemon: Bagon  
Type: Dragon  
Level: 10  
Cup Size: A  
Attacks Learned: Dragon Rage, Ember, Headbutt, and Dragon Claw.  
Information: Bagon are powerful Moemon that one day-dream of flight. They are stubborn and have difficulty accepting new trainers, for this reason they are hard to train. They are not very good at intimate activities, but are willing to try anything. Secretly, most like to be dominated,

Demon: Bagon  
Type: Dragon  
Threat Level: 3  
Known Weaknesses: Extreme cold  
Information: Bagon are fiercely territorial demons. They have hard enough heads to crush a human body in just one headbutt. Killing it is extremely recommended as to halt its evolution into a very deadly fully formed Demon Salamance.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Ivory's smirk couldn't of been any bigger as he turned to the furiously blushing Moemon. "Like to be dominated huh?"

She was shaking slightly with her face being obscured by her bangs. "... Shut up you asshole!" She then continued to mumble and then curse him, but was easily ignored by the others.

"Ivory have you thought of a name for her?" Professor Juniper asked, snapping him from his teasing.

"Hmm... actually no I haven't." Ivory murmured having just realized her lack of name. Turning to the small girl, he examined her with steady eyes, much to her embarrassment.

"Hmm... tell me. How much do you value the sky?" Ivory asked suddenly causing her blink in confusion before scowling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked annoyed.

"Just answer." He spoke rather calmly.

Looking down at the floor, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "The sky... the sky... to me the sky is freedom. To feel the wind under your wings, the feeling of true freedom is a feeling I want to experience more than anything. Soaring the high heavens has always been my dream, the sky... to me the sky... is truly everything to me." She answered, every word she spoke was precise. She really did wish to one day soar.

Nodding as if having come to silent agreement he placed his hand on her head much to her embarrassment. "Your name shall be Skyler."

She blinked at her new name.

"For the sky and for your dream. I promise to one day grant your wish, to let you soar to the high heavens. By my strife, I will let you achieve that which is everything to you, true freedom in the heavens."

As he spoke, the now newly named Bagon's eyes began sparkling and sparkling in admiration as she listened to the blonde teens promise. Slowly, a small blush began rushing to her cheeks.

"Skyler... a fine name." Professor Juniper stated with approval. Eve and Feelicity also agreed, having found his speech touching.

Ivory only smirked in response before suddenly turning serious. "Well... this is where I say goodbye..."

Edward also frowned sadly as he stared at the young teen before him. "So it seems."

"I'll never forgive what you've done for me... gramps..."

Edward smiled sadly. "Don't worry about all that just..." He faltered. "...Just go out there and make your mother and I proud."

Nodding in response, Ivory gave the old man a very determined look before turning to the two girls.

"It was nice meeting you, hopefully we'll one day meet again." He spoke which shocked them due to the politeness in his voice.

Eve overcoming her shock, smirked in response. "Mmhm... just don't die okay."

"Good luck Ivory." Feelicity said with a serene smile.

Ivory nodded with a smirk as well before slowly walking out of the room towards the door. Bagon hastily followed after, but not before bowing to the three in respect. The three only watched on, a proud look on Edwards face.

Ivory walked through the roads of Nuvema town with a purpose, confidence radiated of his body as he finally stood at the main gate surrounding Nuvema. One of the guards at the top of the tower looked at him with raised eyebrows, but nodded when Ivory gestured towards the outside. As the large metal doors opened before him, Ivory turned around to take one final look at the bleak town that was Nuvema town.

A sad smile formed on his lips as he examined the town that had been his home for the past three years. For some reason, as if a sign of fate. He knew he may not see this place for a long time. Saluting Nuvema, he finally turned his back towards his old town and began walking until the doors closed behind him and Skyler.

Now it was just him and Skyler against the Demon world. Trying to find a purpose in their lives like the many before them, a meaning for which they could continue living for...

He smirked at the prospect. A challenge.

A whole new challenge and it was just beginning...

* * *

**And finally finished. I hoped you enjoyed reading that just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yeah not much action happened here, mostly character development along with introductions. This was all to set up the story so next chapter will begin all the action and such. I know these type of stories usually use lemons as a focus point on more then one occasion, but I wanna see if I can make this story successful without lemons. Also, I'd rather not get this story taken down for such reasons as it took me a while to write.**

**I thought up an idea like this a long time ago. One day I thought about making a Pokemon story that was more chaotic, more realistic cause if Pokemon were real we'd be fucked. There's no rule saying they'd have to obey us, we'd have something like groudon or charizard roaming around ready to eat us. **

**I'm sure someone out there also made a story like this somewhere, I'm just late to find it.**

**Anyway, I'll update depending on the requests to do so and when I finish some of my other stories.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
